


Roller Coaster

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crying, Crying Phil Lester, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, M/M, Roller Coasters, Scared Phil Lester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil convinces Dan to go on a very tall roller coaster.





	Roller Coaster

Dan gasped when he saw the huge roller coaster Phil was guiding him towards. “Really Phil, you really want to do that one?”  
Phil nodded with bright eyes.  
“Alright, but it’s not my fault when you cry.”  
“I- I won’t…” Phil blushed.  
After half an hour of waiting, the two of them were strapped into the car, only waist seatbelts holding them in place.  
“Oh crap.”  
Dan looked over at Phil, smiling anxiously.  
“Oh crap. I can’t-”  
Phil’s voice was cut off by a robotic one. “Please keep hands and arms inside the car at all times. No bags or hats are allowed on this ride. Have fun,” the ominous tone finished.  
As the car pulled forward with a jolt, a single tear ran down Phil’s face before he began giggling hysterically.  
“You okay, there?”  
Phil didn’t reply.  
After a few short drops, it was time for the big incline. Phil was starting to panic. With watery eyes he turned to Dan. “Dan? Can I- Can I hold your hand?”  
Dan laughed. “Sure, you big baby.” They were too high up for any fans to snap a picture, so why not?  
The incline moved horribly slow, and Phil was holding onto Dan’s hand for dear life, the other hand on the bar in front of him, knuckles white.  
“Are you okay, Phil?”  
“No!” he yelled, still laughing nervously.  
Finally, the car pulled over the top, which had a small flat spot before the terrifying drop.  
“Fuck, Dan.”  
Dan giggled. Just as the car was about to start falling, they came to a screeching halt.  
“Was that supposed to happen?” Phil’s voice came out small and shaky.  
Dan turned towards him. “Y’know, I don’t think it was.”  
Phil whimpered.   
“You gonna be alright, there?”  
Phil made the impulsive mistake of looking over his shoulder, where he saw a nearly 400-foot drop to the ground. “No!”  
“It’s okay.” Dan giggled.  
“No,” he sobbed.  
Dan was grinning sweetly. “Yes, it is. We’re just… taking a break.”  
Suddenly, they could hear a metallic voice, which turned out to be an employee with a megaphone, shouting up from the ground.   
“Your ride has come to an emergency stop. Please stay calm. Help will arrive soon. In the meantime, please remain seated. Thank you.”  
Phil was breathing hard. “Emergency… Stop…”  
“Phil,” Dan’s smile was fading. “It’s okay.” He noticed Phil’s hands still clamped onto the bar.  
“Dan, if we die-”  
“Phil,” Dan sounded surprised. He wrapped an arm around him. “We are not going to die.”  
“But- but just in case-”  
“I don’t want to hear it. We’re gonna live, stuff like this happens all the time.” He rubbed Phil’s back.  
“I like you. I always wanted to tell you, but I just couldn’t, and now we’re freaking about to die, and I just wanted to be with you…” He trailed off, crying hard.  
Dan was trying not to grin. At least something good had come out of this. He reached for Phil’s hands, softly prying them from the metal.  
“We are going to be just fine. Just fine, okay?” He squeezed Phil’s hands, watching his eyes closely.  
Phil sobbed. “No,” he whispered.  
“Phil,” Dan grabbed Phil’s chin and tilted it up so their faces were close. “Sort yourself out. We’re not going to die, everything’s going to be fine. Got it?”  
Phil started to turn away, but Dan caught his cheek and turned his head. “Got it?”  
“Yeah.”  
Suddenly, Dan leaned down and pressed his lips to Phil’s forehead, cupping the side of his face. As he sat back up, he smiled.   
“Please prepare for the ride to resume in 3… 2… 1…”  
Before anyone could prepare, the car was plummeting straight down, then looping upside-down once, twice, then three times. As they hit a slow spot, Phil was still screaming.  
“Oh, fuck me,” Dan mumbled breathlessly.  
They went up one more incline, dropping and coming to a final stop.   
“Maybe I will,” Phil replied shakily.   
Dan shook his head, puzzled. “What?”  
“What? You said it. ‘Oh fuck me?’”  
Dan leaned his head back, exasperated. “Jesus.”  
Once they were released, Dan led Phil to a secluded bench. “You alright?”  
Phil nodded, still panting.  
“Good, cause I didn’t get a proper kiss up there.”  
Phil looked down, smiling shyly. “That was pretty pathetic of me. I don’t know why I-”  
Dan cut him off by locking his lips on Phil’s. Once Phil got past the surprise, he relaxed and leaned in. Dan let his arms hang over Phil’s shoulders while Phil grasped the back of his head.   
“That’s better.” Dan smirked. There was a dazed look in his eyes.  
“Yeah,” Phil breathed.   
Overall, Phil did not regret going on that coaster one bit.


End file.
